emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7304/7305 (29th September 2015)
Plot Aaron asks Chas what Chrissie said, so she asks him who he thinks shot Robert. Chas tells him that she believes Chrissie when she said she didn't shot Robert. Jai continues to take his bad moods out on the factory staff. Chrissie decides to send Lachlan to Rebecca's house due to everything that is going on. She tells Lawrence that Chas saw her with the gun on the day that Robert was shot. Megan continues to be plagued by morning sickness and Sam suggests ginger bread biscuits as Alice swore by them. Sam offers to have a word with Leyla on her behalf about the business. Sam assures her that he can keep a secret and as a Dingle he has had a lot of practice over the years. Chrissie assures Lawrence that she thinks she has persuaded Chas not to tell the police about her threats against Robert or the gun. Chrissie questions him whether or not it was he who pulled the trigger. She receives a call from the hospital for her to sign papers on Robert's behalf, and Lawrence tells her to go and sit at his bedside and pretend she cares. DC Henry and Debbie try to get Sarah to hand over her mobile to the police after Andy's call, but she refuses until Diane tells her that the police will make a mess of her bedroom looking for it otherwise. Andy sneaks into the hospital. In the village, David hands out flyers to the re-opening of the shop as Rakesh confronts Eric over his complaint to the council about the renovations of Mill Cottage. Rakesh and Eric row in the street and Rakesh makes remarks about David, which causes Eric to make a fly away remark which Rakesh interpret to be racist. Eric tries to protest that he was talking about lawyers but in anger he does make a racist comment about Asians. David apologizes Eric's behalf. Lisa talks to Belle about work, college and Kirin and tells her not to throw her future away on a fling but Belle insists that Kirin is more than that. Dr Elvin tells Chrissie that Robert is doing as well as could be expected at this stage and as Chrissie goes into Robert's hospital room, she finds Andy watching over him. Andy tells unconscious Robert that he wishes he is hurting and wishes he was in a grave but PC Anwar spots him and arrests him. At the garage, Zak looks at Joanie's car but he can't fix it and she insists that she will take it into town. Zak asks Cain to look at he car, as he is sure there is nothing much wrong with it but Cain tells him that he can fix it himself them. Joanie decides to run her errands anyway despite the car not working properly. Lisa awkwardly talks to Kirin about Belle and contraception and tells him to respect Belle so offers to buy condoms for he and Belle if they need them. Sam pops round to Take a Vow and asks Leyla about if she has had any buyers for the business assets. David confronts Eric about the racist comments he made and insists that although he doesn't like Rakesh, he never deserved to hear those comments. David explains to Eric that with Amba being mixed race, she will have to hear those comments growing up and he had hoped that he would help her get her through it, but he can't as he is part of the problem. Belle gets all dressed up for her lunch with Kirin but she suggests they skip lunch and go to his instead, but he snubs her after his talk with Lisa. Joanie breaks down on the side of the road whilst doing her errands as DS Hart and DC Henry interview Andy. Andy tells them that he will only tell them the truth once he finds out Robert's chances of survival are. DC Henry tells Andy that Robert's chances are less than 50/50, so he tells them that he did not shot him. Joanie climbs on a wall to get phone signal to call for help, but she falls and hurts her ankle. Belle confronts Lisa about her talk to Kirin and tells her that it was none of her business. Diane and Victoria discuss Andy's arrest with Cain and Chas in The Woolpack and Cain worries how Debbie might tell Sarah and Jack if Andy is sent down. Andy walks into the pub, after being released without charge, and tells them that he was in a hospital when Robert was shot. Zak spots Joanie's car parked on the side of the road whilst driving a long and Andy explains how he admitted himself into a mental health unit as he didn't want to go end up at the edge of the quarry again. Aaron walks out as soon as Andy asks who shot Robert, Chas follows him and warns him he is making himself look guilty but Aaron insists that he didn't shot him. Kirin tells Belle that she should respect her mum and he gives her a hand mucking out the barn. DS Hart arrives at the pub and tells Chas that forensic evidence has cleared her of being Robert's shooter but she fears that DS Hart is getting too close to the truth so tells her that Chrissie had a gun and threatened Robert on the day of the shooting. Lawrence tells Bernice that he won't be around for a few days as he is taking Lachlan to see Rebecca and she informs him of Andy's alibi. Belle and Kirin kiss and Belle leads Kirin into the barn. Dr Rahim informs Joanie that she has fractured her ankle and will need to have a cast and advises her to cut back on the babysitting, but Joanie explains her situation so he tells her she will have to get help looking after Kyle. DS Hart turns up at Home Farm to talk to Chrissie about the threat she made to Robert. Sarah is glad to have Andy back and asks him if Robert killed Katie but she worries that he will might leave again so he reassures her. Eric turns up on David's doorstep and tells him that Rakesh goaded him into saying what he said and drops some of Amba's things off as he presumes he won't want Amba to visit again. Leyla's last wedding clients called and canceled as the groom dropped dead, and she has agreed to organise the funeral. Lisa apologies to Belle for interfering but Belle shots her down when she tries to talk about sex. Zak tells Lisa and Belle that Joanie has broken her ankle and picks straw out of Belle hair. Chrissie explains to DS Hart that Lachlan found a gun in the village, and she put it in the safe, but it has since been stolen. Rakesh tells DS Hart that it doesn't point to Chrssie's guilty but DS Hart orders a search warrant. Chas questions Aaron again about if he took the gun, as he was often up at Home Farm and could easily have known the safe since he was at Home Farm often enough. Aaron continues to protest his innocence but when Chas leaves the room he takes a gun from a backpack. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles Guest cast *DC Henry - Sushil Chudasama *PC Anwar - Amarjit Bassan *Dr Elvin - Laura Selwood *DS Hart - Kate Coogan *Dr Rahim - Mike Armagon Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and hall *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, staff room and exterior *Home Farm - Office and kitchen *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Hotten General Hospital - ICU room 2, corridor *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives -''forecourt'' *Hotten Police Station - Front desk and interview room *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office and Beauty & Bernice salon *The Grange - Guest lounge *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Unknown roads *Farrers Barn - Exterior Notes *This was an hour long episode broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. Notable Dialogue Sarah Sugden Jr.: "Suddenly you trust the police now!" (to Debbie Dingle) Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Extended episodes